Castor and Pollux
by Khymeira
Summary: Harry is dashed between twins that don't seem to know what they want, while he knows all the while...


Castor and Pollux

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: My first threesome, and this has implied twincest, so warning! I wrote this again for OCs, so everything may be a bit odd. I love this one, though!

He traced the shiny, holographic snowflake wrapping paper, smiling bitterly to himself. He had confessed his love, officially three whole months ago, only to be started at with confusion like he had just spoken in Sanskrit, and then the object of his affections had left, murmuring quiet words he couldn't catch, as if nothing had happened. He then took painful measures to avoid his love, to avoid his azure oceanic eyes that were probably slitted with accusations of betrayal for even daring to love him- he probably already had someone. He hid during lunch, fleeing whenever _he_ entered the room. He sat at the back of every lecture they shared and tried to pretend that his heart didn't ache every waking moment with spurts of debilitating energy.

He had even bought him a Christmas gift, while _his_ twin was along, a silver ring with a set of exquisite twin opals that matched the colors of his eyes perfectly, and vaguely reminded him of _his_ twin as well. It suited _him_, and even though they wouldn't spare looks at each other, he still bought it for _him_, perhaps hoping deep in his heart that his love would be recognized. He hoped in vain, and he knew it.

A knock resounded on his dorm door and he jerked up, thrusting the small wrapped box beneath his bed, his eyes glancing wildly about, checking minor details and what he considered as evidence.

"Harry!" without waiting for an answer, the oak finished door was thrust open, revealing a youth with unkempt lethal-looking spikes and an impish grin- the twin of _him_. "You still moping?" the boy prompted, concern etching across his features, "Why don't you let George go?" at the mention of the other male, Harry flinched, his eyes beginning to blur with burning tears. At his mistake, the larger boy shook his head and embraced the smaller, sighing. "God, Harry- I'm sorry," he murmured as hot tears soaked the collar of his casual tee shirt, caressing Harry's back in a soothing motion. "Shhh, it's okay," he whispered, nuzzling Harry's shoulder-length brunette locks with his cheek. Harry sniffled, relaxing into the embrace.

"He may be my brother, but damn," George's twin shook his head, bangs sweeping with the movement, "he has no right to treat you that way. He's a coward- it takes real heart to confess something like that- I only wish I had the strength to tell the person I loved..." he broke off, his voice cracking.

"Fred?" Harry looked up from the crook of his friend's neck, eyes red, the lashes moist with tears, "Who do you love? Do I know them?" his eyes were wide and hopeful, a polar eclipse away from his earlier heart wrenching emotions.

Fred shook his head, frowning slightly. "You know them quite well."

"Do I? Girl or boy?" Harry smiled, taking one of the boy's hands, shaking it.

"Boy," his voice was blunt, controlled, as if he wasn't interested in the conversation. Like he was hiding something.

"Ah. Will you tell me?" Harry glanced up, his eyes jovial, but he grimaced when Fred glared at him, his neck flushing.

"I don't think you need to know."

"But I won't tell! Who would I honestly tell?" Harry tried to convince the other man as he rocked forward on his toes.

"I don't think-" but a timid knock on Harry's door made the two jump apart like caught lovers. Harry went to the door, pulling it open and peeking out.

"George," he cried, gob smacked, "why are you here?" At the mention of his twin, Fred bristled, pushing Harry out of the doorway and confronting his doppelganger.

"What are you doing here?" Fred interrogated, his face raw with emotion, his lethal hair-spikes seeming all the more dangerous, "You hurt him! Go away!"

At Fred's outburst, George flinched, hurt and shame flashing across his countenance.

"I didn't want to hurt either of you," George confessed, shaking his head in dejection, "so I thought it'd be better if you two had a chance. I just wanted both of you to be happy." George came into the room, glancing from Harry's astonished expression to Fred's fury.

"You-"

"I love you _both_, you know!" Harry spontaneously interjected, grabbing a forearm of each twin. "I just..." he paused, gauging the reaction of the two larger men, "I just didn't know you both loved me." he flushed, embarrassed, and the twins shared looks of puzzlement. Then suddenly both embraced Harry, his matching guardians, his Castor and Pollux, each pressing a kiss to Harry's rosy cheeks, their anger diluted and dissolved, encompassed by an emotion that made jewel-toned dragonflies flutter in their hearts.

"We've always loved you," George murmured, his words soft, yet full of a quiet strength, "but we thought... I... it doesn't matter now. Harry, will you be our lover?" Fred beamed at his twin, and then looked to Harry.

"Will you?" Fred prodded, his eyes bright and full of hope, his hand reaching for his brother's.

"Of course I will."

And they descended on Harry, great white sharks to bait, each taking their turn to sweep in at Harry's swollen lips, massaging his inky mane as they devoured his mouth with controlled, romantic lust.

Their cerulean eyes smoldered as they met his own lit jade ones, and he shuddered and moaned as Fred and George slid their hands under his shirt, tracing his abs and pinching his nipples. Fred made quick work of ridding Harry of his shirt, and then pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, licking them in request, and when Harry widened his mouth, Fred slipped his tongue inside the moist cavern. The battled for dominance, slight moans issuing from their kiss. When at last finished, they gasped and panted for breath, George staring at them as if he'd never seen a hotter sight in his entire life.

The twins urged Harry towards the bed, one hooking his leg around Harry's, tripping him onto the bed.

"Wff," he landed in a pile of blankets with Fred and George staring down at him as if he was an imperial treasure to plunder.

"We love you," George stated as he slid on to the bed after Harry.

"We always have." Fred finished his brother's sentence, the twin's eyes both filled with desire.

"Now let us love you."


End file.
